1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording sheet, with an adhesive layer, for recording by means of a printer.
2. Background Art
Printers for use in recording onto a recording medium are classified into those wherein, at the time of recording, a recording head is brought into contact with the recording medium and those wherein recording is performed without contact of the recording head with the recording medium.
On the other hand, printers having means for changing the direction of carrying of the recording medium within a printer are mainly used from the viewpoint of a reduction in size of printers. For example, printers having means for winding a recording medium around a drum to change the direction of carrying of the recording medium are known in the art.
In the printers comprising means, for changing the direction of carrying of the recording medium, and a non-contact type recording head, a recording medium often comes into contact with the recording head. Such contact of the recording medium with the recording head is significant in the case of a recording medium with an adhesive.
The contact of the recording medium with the recording head is causative of smearing of prints, recording head trouble and the like, and it is desirable, therefore, to prevent such a phenomenon.